


the deposed princes

by eidetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captivity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Something Made Them Do It, ambiguous consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: A bored, angry prison guard makes two brother princes fuck each other.
Relationships: Alpha Older Brother/Omega Younger Brother, Captive Older Prince/Captive Younger Prince, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	the deposed princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Three years had passed. Most of the country had already forgotten about their deposed princes completely. Their cousin the king certainly had.

But Greggar hadn’t. Greggar was the tower’s chief prison guard, and it was his job to remember the princes. It was his job to remember them each and every single day—and to ensure that they remained comfortable and well-fed.

Captivity, after all, did not have to equal privation. And His Exalted Highness the King was a God-fearing man for whom the murder of blood relatives would be unconscionable. Neither of the princes would ever ascend the throne, but their descent to the Underworld would be delayed indefinitely.

The princes were therefore comfortable. They lived more comfortably, in fact, than Greggar himself, a fact which—no lie—he had come to resent mightily.

And on top of everything else…they’d gelded him— _fucking gelded him_ —when the princes had first arrived. Even though he was only a Beta and already past prime breeding age. Neither of those things had mattered. Greggar had been given a simple choice: submit to the gelding or resign from his post in the tower.

He was still in post, so it was obvious what choice he had made and continued to make. He had a widowed mother and two spinster sisters to support. He didn’t really have a choice at all.

He thought he’d get used to it, that the anger would ease with time. But it never did. Greggar was as fucking _angry_ today as he’d been three years ago, newly emerged from sterilization surgery. And worse, he didn’t even have the option of masturbation to give himself some temporary release anymore.

On the other hand, he could still _watch_ , and Greggar liked to watch. Watching wasn’t against the rules. The rules hadn’t taken watching into account.

“Suck him off, Lif,” Greggar said.

Lif’s eyes flicked over to where Greggar was sitting and read the expression on Greggar’s face. It was an expression that said, _Disobey, and I will make things very unpleasant for both of you_. Although he could not cause actual harm to the princes, he had his particular… _methods_ he’d devised for making them miserable—and he had used them in the past to punish disobedience. He would not hesitate to use them again.

So Lif did not breathe a word of protest as he knelt down beside where his elder brother Kiva lay, bent over, and guided Kiva’s cock to his plush, pink lips. Because his mouth was small and Kiva’s Alpha cock was big when fully erect, he did not attempt to take the whole of the organ into his mouth. He suckled gently on the tip instead, stroking the shaft with first one hand and then both hands together as it emerged from the prepuce.

Kiva moaned softly, hips jerking as Lif squeezed a shiny, viscous strand of precome from his cock and then another and another. Lif spread the fluid along the length of the everted shaft to make it slick—Greggar had made them do this before, and all three of them knew what was coming. Lif in particular wanted to be prepared.

Greggar saw no reason not to be on form. “Enough, Lif,” he said. “Quit dawdling. Kiva, fuck him.”

Kiva closed his eyes. He did not want or need to look at Greggar. “Do you want me to take him on his back or his belly?” he asked instead, face turned toward the ceiling.

“Oh…belly this time, I think,” Greggar said after a pregnant pause. “I like looking at Lif’s cute ass.”

Kiva gave no sign of acknowledgement beyond a gentle repositioning of his little brother face down on the bed. He straddled Lif and spread his small, pert buttocks. Greggar could see from this that Lif’s hole was Omega-moist but not dripping—this was a non-receptive low in Lif’s twice-annual mating cycle and his body would not welcome an Alpha’s cock easily.

Yes indeed, Lif’s forehead creased with discomfort, and his breath exited his lungs in a choked rush as Kiva pushed the thick length of his erection into him. Kiva was grimacing too, the tightness and friction of his little brother’s non-receptive hole pain and pleasure combined, no doubt, and it took him about half a minute to get fully seated. By the time he was in, all the way in, balls deep but frozen, both brothers were panting.

“Fuck him hard,” Greggar said. Considerate copulation was all fine and good, but he wanted to see the princes reduced to rutting beasts.

Kiva began to thrust. Withdrawal nearly to the pointed tip, then a hard inward slam of young flesh on flesh. Then another, and another. And another. Lif keened, thin and high, as Kiva found his rhythm. In and out, in and out, in and out, steady, smooth, and strong. Kiva’s well-developed Alpha muscles were made for fucking.

“Faster,” Greggar said. Kiva looked like he was barely even trying. “A lot faster…or else.”

Kiva grunted his acknowledgement. He wrapped his arms around Lif’s waist, closed his thighs tightly around Lif’s legs, and increased the speed of his thrusts. He was really exerting himself now, and perspiration was beginning to drip down the sides of his face and the small of his back as he continued to labor. And his labor was bearing fruit—his knot was emerging.

“Do you like it when your big brother fucks you, eh, Lif?” Greggar asked. “Show me, Kiva. I want to know whether or not Lif likes that Alpha dick.”

Kiva drew both himself and Lif upright, displaying his bare front for Greggar’s inspection. When Kiva rested his chin on Lif’s shoulder and opened his eyes to see for himself, he saw the same thing Greggar did: Lif’s cute Omega cock was iron-rod hard.

Kiva shuddered convulsively—he clearly loved knowing that he’d aroused his brother—and rammed his knot into Lif’s hole. That triggered both of their orgasms. They screamed together, Lif’s light spray fouling both his belly and the bed, Kiva pouring himself in heaving spurts deep into Lif.

It was a good performance. Too good. Greggar rose from his chair and approached the bed. He reached out and, with one violent movement, he pulled the two young princes apart and breaking the copulatory tie.

Lif and Kiva cried out in agonized pain. Their separation had been violent, unnatural. Kiva, Greggar saw, hadn’t yet finished ejaculating.

“I’ve decided to punish you anyway,” Greggar declared.

And before either prince could do anything besides mount the most feeble, half-voiced protests, he sent them both to their respective private chambers.

“B-but, _no_ —” Kiva protested weakly.

“Why…?” Lif sobbed.

The princes lived comfortably in the tower. Clean accommodation, decent food. But Greggar could see to it that they lived _separately_ , unable to see each other, speak to each other, or play with each other (sexually or otherwise). This, for the two royal brothers who had been stripped of their station and the society of their peers, was the worst possible punishment of all.

“Maybe next time I tell you to fuck, you’ll pretend to enjoy it less,” Greggar announced, leering at the two miserable princes, first Lif, then Kiva, in their respective—separate—chambers. The rush of power he got from asserting his dominion of the tower was transient, perhaps, but that didn’t make it any less real. “Ha! I said _maybe_.”


End file.
